La Sirenita: Una historia diferente
by Ilyann
Summary: Ariel, enamorada hasta las trancas del príncipe Eric, hace un trato con Úrsula, la bruja de los siete mares. A cambio de su voz, obtendrá unas piernas que la ayudarán a conquistar al príncipe. Sin embargo, en la superficie, conocerá a Meg, una muchacha que podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Femslash. Ariel/Meg


_Tengo bastante hype Disney últimamente, así que hace algunas semanas me embarqué en esto. Espero que os guste :)_

_**Nota:** La historia da comienzo justo después de que la colección de objetos del exterior de Ariel sea destruida por su padre y ésta decida ir a visitar a Úrsula. Todo lo sucedido anteriormente es exactamente igual a la película._**  
**

* * *

**La Sirenita: Una historia diferente  
**

_Ariel, escúchame. Nunca, nunca jamás hagas tratos con la bruja de los mares._ Las palabras de su padre sonaban en aquel momento lejanas, extrañamente borrosas.

Flaunder, boqueando desesperadamente, aleteó hasta ponerse delante suyo mientras Sebastián, aferrado al hombro de Ariel, seguía tratando de convencerla de que ir a ver a Úrsula era una pésima idea.

- ¡Ariel, por favor, piensa en lo que haces!

La joven sirena ignoró el pinchazo de las tenazas del cangrejo sobre su piel y siguió batiendo la cola seguida de cerca por Flaunder, que no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

- ¡Niña, no la llaman "La bruja de los siete mares" por nada! -continuó su rojo amigo- Ningún trato que hagas con ella va a salir bien.

Ariel se detuvo y zarandeó los hombros con tanta brusquedad que Sebastián terminó por soltarse.

- Díselo a papá, entonces. Es lo único que sabes hacer.

Ariel estaba enfadada con Sebastián. Por su culpa había perdido su colección de objetos del exterior que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. Y también la estatua de él. De Éric. El corazón se le encogió al pensar en el joven príncipe. Lo amaba. Desde el preciso instante en el que lo salvó de morir ahogado. Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos y la miró. Lo quería. ¿Por qué su padre y Sebastián no podían entenderlo?

Siguió nadando hasta que la inmensa cueva que habitaba la bruja apareció ante sus ojos, tan majestuosa como sombría. En un último intento desesperado, Sebastián se colocó delante de ella, con las patas extendidas. Sus ojitos saltones la miraron con súplica.

- Ariel, por favor... -imploró.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la sirena pasó por encima de sus dos amigos y se metió en la cueva. Si no entendían cómo se sentía, si no querían apoyarla, entonces no tenía por qué molestarse en ser amable.

La cueva estaba oscura. Más oscura de lo que hubiese imaginado. Comenzó a deslizarse con cuidado, palpando las paredes, y sorteando el vapor espeso y rosáceo que emergía de las brechas que decoraban la parte baja de aquella guarida.

- Esto está muy oscuro... -dijo Flaunder a su lado.

Ariel dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que la habían seguido. Se volvió hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ver algo.

- Vete a casa, Flaunder -le exigió.

- No pensamos dejarte sola -contestó Sebastián, asomando la cabeza por detrás de la aleta superior del pez.

- Lo que faltaba... -Ariel se masajeó las sienes con cansancio-. Escuchad, esto no es asunto vuestro. Sé lo que me hago. Marchaos.

- ¿Que sabes lo que haces? -repitió Sebastián, llevándose las tenazas a la cabeza-. ¿¡Que sabes lo que haces!? ¡¿Te parece a ti que hacer tratos con una bruja es propio de alguien que sabe lo que hace?!

Ariel alzó un dedo amenazador y apuntó con él al cangrejo.

- Mira, no tienes ningún derecho a...

Una voz gutural emergió de las profundidades de la guarida, haciendo temblar hasta la roca más pequeña del lugar.

- Cuánto lamento que se me tenga en tan poca estima...

Ariel, Sebastián y Flaunder permanecieron congelados en el sitio, esperando a que el eco de aquella tétrica voz dejase de retumbar contra las abruptas paredes. Al fondo de la cueva, vislumbraron una tenue luz que se abría paso poco a poco.

- Acercaos, mis queridos invitados -las palabras de la bruja sonaron mucho más suaves en aquella ocasión, casi melosas-. No es de ser buena anfitriona el dejaros en la puerta.

Ariel nadó lentamente hasta la pequeña habitación de la cual provenía la luz y, con temor, asomó la cabeza. La bruja se encontraba de espaldas a ella, con el peso de su cuerpo apoyado sobre sus tentáculos y rodeada por un sinfín de pócimas y especias esparcidas por los alrededores.

- No te quedes ahí, hija mía -susurró Úrsula, dándose la vuelta y clavando en ella sus oscuros ojos negros-. Pasa. No creo que la princesa del reino haya venido solo para admirar mi humilde morada.

Con la garganta completamente seca, y reprimiendo un escalofrío, Ariel se deslizó con cuidado por la habitación y pegó la espalda a la única pared que no estaba rebosante de brebajes.

- No quisiera importunarla ni ocasionarle molestia alguna, pero me hallo en una situación que requiere de...

- Deja la diplomacia a un lado, querida -la interrumpió la bruja, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Estás aquí porque estás enamorada de ese joven príncipe que habita en la superficie, ¿me equivoco?

Ariel tembló. Sebastián y Flaunder se pegaron a su espalda.

- Así es.

Úrsula sonrió de medio lado y se deslizó hasta el enorme caldero que ocupaba el centro de la habitación para arrojar en él unas algas de dudoso color gris.

- Y supongo que esperas que yo pueda meter baza en ese pequeño asuntillo.

El corazón de Ariel bombeaba a toda velocidad.

- Esperaba que usted pudiese hacer algo al respecto, sí.

- Tutéame, querida -Úrsula se desplazó hasta un estante, agarró una de las vasijas y vertió el contenido en el caldero, provocando una gran humareda de color azulada-. Aunque has de reconocerme que no es tarea fácil lo que me pides, si tenemos en cuenta que él es humano y tú una sirena.

Ariel miró su largo cola y frunció un poco el ceño.

- No me había dado cuenta... -dijo con ironía.

Rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Úrsula, contra todo pronóstico, no se mostró ofendida. Más bien, parecía divertida.

- En ese caso, comprenderás que es la primera limitación que debemos solventar -volvió a serpentear hasta otra estantería y, de nuevo, agarró un pote con especias y lo vació entero en el caldero-. Para conseguir lo que quieres, princesita, deberás convertirte en humana.

Los ojos de Ariel se abrieron, sorprendidos.

- ¿Y usted podría hacerlo? -tenía constancia de los poderes de la bruja, pero ignoraba que pudiesen llegar a _tanto. _

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa asomó por su cara lila.

- Mi pequeña y dulce niña... puedo.

Ariel tragó saliva. No sabía bien qué era lo que esperaba de la bruja cuando había decidido ir a verla pero, sin duda, conseguir unas piernas superaba cualquiera de sus expectativas. Flaunder y Sebastián comenzaron a susurrarle al oído que no lo hiciera, pero Ariel no los escuchaba.

- De hecho, pequeña, creo que no necesitarás ningún tipo de ayuda más. Con tus piernas y tu linda cara, cualquier príncipe que no fuera ciego se enamoraría de ti al instante.

La bruja cogió un último pote de un estante y una concha de caracol y se acercó lentamente al caldero. Ariel frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuál es el precio? -preguntó.

Úrsula se detuvo y arqueó una ceja con elegancia.

- ¿Disculpa, querida?

- Pregunto que cuál es el precio a pagar por esas piernas que me ofrece. No creo que vaya a salirme gratis, ¿o sí?

La bruja la miró unos instantes y estalló en sonoras carcajadas. A Ariel se le puso el vello de punta.

- Vaya, vaya. La princesita es más lista de lo que creía.

Úrsula dejó el pote al borde del caldero y se colgó la concha de caracol del cuello mientras se aproximaba lentamente a Ariel.

- No es mucho lo que pido. No creo ni que notes su ausencia, de hecho -sus tentáculos comenzaron a rodearla, inmovilizándola sutilmente. Uno de ellos le acarició despaciosamente la garganta y Ariel tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no poder cara de asco-. Lo que quiero es tu voz.

De no ser porque los tentáculos de la bruja se lo impedían, Ariel hubiese retrocedido.

- ¿Mi voz? -preguntó, segura de no haber oído bien.

- Eso es. Tu voz.

- Pero sin mi voz... ¿Cómo voy a...?

- Ariel, joven e inocente sirena... ¿te has mirado al espejo? No necesitas tu voz para nada -le aseguró la bruja, riendo-. Con tu cuerpo, tu cara y tu encanto seducirías hasta al último hombre de la tierra.

Ariel ladeó la cabeza. No estaba tan segura de ello. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer pagar un precio tan alto. Úrsula aproximó su cara a la de la sirena.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas?

Flaunder y Sebastián gritaban desesperados, pero nadie les hacía caso. Ariel paseó sus ojos por la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. La bruja comenzó a impacientarse y aumentó la presión de sus tentáculos alrededor de su cintura y brazos.

- No tengo todo el día, Ariel...

El rostro de Eric se abrió paso en su mente, insólitamente nítido. Le sonreía. A ella. Sólo a ella.

Ariel cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de contestar.

- Acepto.

La bruja rió. Esta vez, sus risotadas fueron mucho más afiladas. La soltó con la misma rapidez que la había envuelto y volvió a aproximarse al caldero.

- En ese caso -dijo, agarrando el pote que había dejado a los pies de la cazuela-, tenemos trato.

Úrsula arrojó el frasco al interior del caldero y hubo una enorme explosión. La cueva entera se llenó de humo. Ariel se pegó a la pared, asustada.

- Demasiado tarde para huir, querida -uno de los tentáculos de Úrsula la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta el caldero-. Ahora préstame mucha atención. Tendrás tus piernas por una semana –Ariel quiso protestar, pero la mano de la bruja le tapó la boca antes de que pudiese siquiera despegar los labios-. En ese plazo de tiempo deberás haber conseguido que la persona amada se enamore de ti. Es decir, que te dé un beso. No uno cualquiera; tiene que ser un beso de amor. Si lo consigues, conservarás tus piernas, recuperarás tu voz y serás humana para siempre. Pero, si fallas en tu intento, volverás a convertirte en sirena -se desplazó hasta un rincón de la habitación, arrastrando a Ariel con ella, y con uno de sus negros tentáculos agarró una bola de cristal del centro de una de las repisas y la colocó delante de sus ojos -y tu alma...- continuó mientras del interior de aquella esfera traslúcida comenzaban a brotar gritos atormentados- me pertenecerá a mí.

Ariel se echó a temblar incontrolablemente. Con un sonoro suspiro y cierto hastío, la bruja la soltó.

- Pero no te preocupes, hija del rey Tritón. Eso sería solo en el caso que tu amor no fuera correspondido. Hablamos de una posibilidad entre un millón.

Aún tiritando, y con Flaunder y Sebastián rogándole, Ariel volvió a acercarse al caldero y se asomó. El humo comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco. La bruja sumergió la concha de caracol en aquel líquido verdoso y tras unos segundos burbujeando en su interior, la sacó. Se había tornado dorada.

- Canta –ordenó Úrsula.

Ariel obedeció sin rechistar. Su voz se tornó lejana, distante, como si otra persona fuera la que cantaba. Comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su cola y se detuvo.

- No pares -la instó la bruja, sujetando la concha entre sus manos. Cada vez brillaba más. Y la voz de Ariel cada vez se oía menos.

Un dolor intenso se apoderó de la muchacha y comenzó a notar que no podía respirar. Ningún sonido más salió de su garganta. Quiso nadar, pero enseguida notó algo raro. Su cola no le respondía. Su cola ya no estaba ahí. La bruja comenzó a reír despiadadamente y, tras un sutil movimiento de muñeca, Ariel se vio impulsada fuera de la cueva. La joven sirena se llevó las manos a la garganta, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Las risotadas de la bruja taladraban sus sienes. Flaunder y Sebastián aparecieron de la nada a su lado y, con fuerza, tiraron de ella. Lo último que Ariel oyó antes de perder el sentido fue la voz de la bruja, extrañamente cerca de su oído.

- Serás mía, Ariel.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ariel permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo un inusual y extraño calor sobre la cara. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba del sol. Aún sin abrir los párpados, ciñó sus dedos a la tierra, disfrutando del suave tacto de la arena sobre sus yemas.

- Eh -dijo alguien a su lado.

Ariel ladeó la cabeza y trató de abrir los ojos, pero no lo logró del todo. Lo único que consiguió ver fue una sombra a contraluz inclinándose sobre ella.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó de nuevo la voz, esta vez poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla. Ariel dio un respingo al notar que estaba mojada. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Le tomó unos segundos recordar por qué. Asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

- Voy a tratar de incorporarte, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo la misteriosa voz, que ahora identificaba claramente como femenina.

La pelirroja asintió y enseguida notó como la agarraban del brazo y tiraban de ella hasta dejarla sentada sobre la arena. Se le fue un poco la cabeza a causa de la brusquedad del movimiento y tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos que la sujetaban.

- Uoh -dijo la muchacha, sosteniéndola. Estaba mojada-. Vale, mala idea. Quédate así un rato.

Ariel obedeció. De todas formas, no hubiese podido mover un músculo ni de haberlo querido. Permaneció así varios minutos, tratando de asentar la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos y se topó con el bello paisaje de una playa. Rodeada de arena, vislumbró a lo lejos el mar y se sintió extraña. Era la primera vez que contemplaba la costa desde tierra. Siempre lo había hecho con el cuerpo sumergido en olas turbadas, agazapada por precaución tras las rocas para que nadie la viese. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños esperaba poder verla algún día desde aquella posición.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó la muchacha que la agarraba.

Ariel dijo que sí con la cabeza y por primera vez, la miró. Tenía los ojos almendrados, de un color liláceo casi hipnótico, y su larga melena castaña, recogida en una alta cola, caía sobre su hombro derecho. La muchacha enarcó ambas cejas al ver que no contestaba.

- ¿Mareada, aún?

La sirena sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, consiguiendo que su salvadora correspondiese a su gesto.

- Vamos mejorando. Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar qué diantres hacías flotando en medio del mar? -la riñó-. He estado a punto de ahogarme por tu culpa, ¿sabes?

Ariel comprendió entonces por qué la muchacha estaba tan mojada y agachó la cabeza con gesto culpable. Reparó entonces en que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa que claramente no era suya. Hizo ademán de querer sacársela de encima, pero la mujer castaña no se lo permitió.

- Si no quieres que los paseantes te vean tal y como Dios te trajo al mundo, mejor déjatela puesta.

Ariel enrojeció al instante y se subió la capa hasta el cuello.

- Buena chica -rió la muchacha-. ¿Y bien? -la apremió, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

Ariel se señaló la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No puedes hablar? -captó la chica al vuelo.

Ariel volvió a negar.

- Entiendo -dijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

La princesa hizo ademán de querer levantarse. Con la ayuda de la mujer, consiguió ponerse en pie pero al segundo paso dio un traspié. De no ser porque la chica volvió a sujetarla, su cara habría quedado marcada en la arena.

- Cuidado -la reprendió, ayudándola a colocarse bien la capa. Era tan larga que casi le llegaba a los pies-. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Sigues mareada?

Ariel cabeceó a derecha y a izquierda. Su torpeza no se debía al mareo, sino a que no tenía ni idea de cómo usar las piernas. Dio algunos pasos dudosos por la arena. No tardó en pillarle el truco. Primero una, luego la otra. Derecha, izquierda, uno, dos. Sonrió satisfecha ante la atenta mirada de su salvadora, que parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma.

- Empiezo a temer por tu salud mental... -dijo con sorna.

A Ariel no le importó. Estaba tan emocionada por su rápido progreso que se limitó a sonreír y a señalarla con el dedo. La muchacha arqueó una ceja.

- No, mi salud mental está perfectamente, gracias -dijo, malinterpretándola.

La sirena rió silenciosamente, negó con la cabeza y, con pasos oscilantes e inseguros, se acercó hasta ella para posar un dedo sobre su brazo. La chica no pareció entenderla.

- Lo siento, no sé qué me quieres decir...

Ariel suspiró, le dio un par de toquecitos suaves en el hombro y, con la mayor claridad que pudo, vocalizó un: "¿Cómo te llamas?".

- Oh -dijo finalmente la muchacha-. Meg. Me llamo Meg.

Ariel sonrió y le tendió la mano. Con algo de reticencia, la mujer la estrechó y la miró de soslayo.

- Eres una chica rara -dijo, no sin cierto retintín.

La hija del rey Tritón se encogió de hombros. _No lo sabes tú bien_, pensó. Meg le dedicó una última mirada divertida y suspiró.

- Bueno, encantada, misteriosa desconocida. Me gustaría quedarme y seguir charlando contigo -se burló- pero tengo asuntos que atender. Tómate esto -tiró suavemente de uno de los pliegues de la capa- como un regalo -dicho esto, le dedicó un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dio la vuelta-. Nos vemos.

Un miedo irracional se apoderó de Ariel. Había sido tan lista que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar qué iba a hacer una vez estuviese en tierra. Sin voz, apenas sin saber andar, y sin comprender nada del mundo que ahora la rodeaba, encontrar a Eric iba a ser imposible. De repente, toda su determinación se vino abajo y por unos instantes se sintió tan minúscula como una mota de polvo.

- ¿A qué esperas? -dijo una voz cerca de su oído-. ¡Síguela! Te conducirá hasta el pueblo. Allí podremos buscar al príncipe.

De haber conservado su voz, Ariel hubiese chillado. Ladeó la cabeza y, sobre su hombro, se encontró a Sebastián, que la miraba con reprobación.

- ¿Qué? -inquirió, al ver que la muchacha lo miraba sorprendida-. ¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte sola o qué?

Ariel, emocionada, agarró al cangrejo con ambas manos y comenzó a darle besos en la parte superior de su cabeza. La perspectiva de no hallarse sola en medio de todo aquello hizo que las lágrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos.

- ¡Niña! -protestó el cangrejo-. ¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso! Vas a perderla -dijo, señalando con sus tenacitas a Meg, que llevaba ya varios metros caminados.

Con apuro y todavía cierto miedo, Ariel corrió para alcanzarla. Bueno, eso si es que al hecho de andar dando saltos descompensados y continuos traspiés podía llamársele correr.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meg puso los ojos en blanco al oír al enésimo transeúnte quejarse a sus espaldas.

- Mira por dónde vas, niña -esta vez fue un hombre de mediana edad el que gritó. Meg giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo la muchacha pelirroja se disculpaba con algunos asentimientos de cabeza. Meg aceleró el paso y se perdió por una estrecha callejuela con el fin de que la chica no pudiese seguir sus pasos, pero nuevos lamentos y reproches tras ella le indicaron que no era fácil deshacerse de ella. _Por Dios, ¿es que no sabe al menos caminar sin llevarse a la gente por delante?_ Hastiada, se dio la vuelta. La muchacha chocó contra ella.

- Deja de seguirme -le escupió de malas maneras.

La pelirroja clavó los ojos en sus pies con gesto culpable y Meg se ablandó un poco.

- Vamos, vete a casa –Meg le palmeó la cabeza con condescendencia-. Seguro que tus padres estarán preocupados.

Justo en ese momento, a lo lejos, en la calle principal, estruendosas trompetas comenzaron a sonar al unísono. La pelirroja dio un respingo y miró hacia la bocacalle, asustada.

- Es la comitiva real –a Meg le sorprendió que no la hubiese reconocido. Teniendo en cuenta que la tocaban todas las malditas tardes, lo normal era saberse la melodía de carrerilla. _En serio, ¿de qué parra se ha caído esa tía?_-. Ya sabes, los paseítos diarios del príncipe Eric para exhibirse ante sus súbtit... ¡Eh! ¡Espera! -gritó, al ver que la muchacha echaba a correr en dirección a la calle principal-. ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Más por inercia que otra cosa, echó a correr tras ella. La halló abriéndose paso a empujones entre la gente y la agarró de la túnica segundos antes de que se abalanzase sobre el carruaje. La gente la miraba y, para su desgracia, los guardias que caminaban a sendos lados de los caballos también. Tiró de ella hacia atrás como pudo y deseó que los cuerpos de la multitud las ocultasen de las miradas inquisitivas de la escolta.

- ¿Estás tonta o qué? -le dijo entre susurros. La muchacha no parecía haberla escuchado. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el carruaje cubierto. Lo miraba con tal anhelo que Meg tuvo que zarandearla para que dejase de prestarle atención. Capaz era de volver a tirarse a él-. No puedes lanzarte así al carruaje real. ¿Quieres que los guardas te maten o qué?

La pelirroja la miró. La tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. Meg nunca había sabido lidiar con la desdicha ajena. Resopló y contempló alejarse el carruaje.

- Si lo que quieres es hablar con el príncipe o con quien quiera que lo acompañase, ve al castillo y pide audiencia como todo el mundo, pero no vuelvas a cometer una imprudencia como esta. Los guardias reales no son conocidos por sus buenos modales, precisamente.

La muchachita la observó con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

_Oh, no. Dime que no va a echarse a llorar._ Meg se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos y respiró hondo antes de hablar. Tenía la absurda sensación de estar tratando con una cría a la que había que explicársele todo. _No, si ya sabía yo que tenía que haberla dejado flotando en el mar. _

- No llores -le pidió-. El príncipe atiende a todo el mundo. Estoy segura de que conseguirás una audiencia sin mayor problema.

La pelirroja no parecía muy convencida, pero terminó asintiendo. Se secó las lágrimas, le dedicó una última sonrisa triste e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Meg respondió con el mismo gesto de mano y comenzó a alejarse. Sin embargo, cometió la imprudencia de darse la vuelta para echarle una última mirada. La pelirroja se había sentado en el suelo, abrazada sobre sus rodillas, y con la espalda apoyada en una de las sucias paredes del callejón. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la calle por la que el carruaje había desaparecido. Meg sintió como si alguien la golpeara en la base del estómago.

_Joder_, pensó, acercándose a ella. La muchacha la miró interrogante.

- ¿No tienes a dónde ir, verdad? -aventuró.

La chica abrió la boca, contrariada. Después, con un leve suspiro, la cerró y negó con la cabeza.

_Me lo temía_.

Aquella muchacha cada vez la intrigaba más. La miró largo y tendido y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Al ver su expresión de confusión, aclaró:

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Hasta mañana, para que puedas ir a ver al príncipe y soluciones lo que sea que tienes que solucionar.

La muchacha la miró, visiblemente indecisa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, sino? ¿Dormir en la calle? Qué alegría para ladrones y violadores, es su día de suerte.

La pelirroja se levantó como un resorte y Meg tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír. Su teoría de que aquella chica era en realidad una niña pequeña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta tenía cada vez más sentido. Tal vez fuera extranjera. Quizás venía en barco y éste había naufragado. Eso explicaría por qué la había hallado flotando en el mar, por qué parecía tan perdida y su necesidad de hablar con el príncipe.

En fin. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meg vivía en una casa pequeña, algo apartada del pueblo y con tres o cuatro casitas más rodeando la suya. Desde la puerta, Ariel barrió la estancia con la mirada. Era realmente pequeña, vieja y con poco mobiliario. Una solitaria mesa pegada contra la pared, una estantería con libros, un armario roñoso junto a la puerta, un sillón y una cama. Lo justo y necesario.

- ¿Piensas quedarte en la puerta? -Meg pasó por su lado y le dio un suave empujón para obligarla a entrar-. Siento no poder ofrecerte un palacio, pero al menos aquí no hay violadores.

A Ariel se le encendieron las mejillas. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le hablase con tanta franqueza. Ventajas (o inconvenientes) de pertenecer a la realeza. La delicadeza estaba en boca de todos cuando estaban cerca de ella. Se paseó por la despoblada habitación mientras Sebastián, oculto en el bolsillo de la capa, se removía.

- Si vas a quedarte aquí -Ariel se dio la vuelta para mirar a Meg- necesito saber al menos cómo te llamas. No me gustaría tener que referirme a ti como "Tú" o "Pelirroja".

Ariel sonrió con culpabilidad y se señaló la garganta.

- Ya, ya sé que la elocuencia no es uno de tus fuertes. ¿Puedes intentar vocalizármelo, al menos?

Meg se sentó en el borde de la cama y palmeó el colchón, indicándole que se sentara. Aquello rebotó de tal forma que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Ariel miró con odio contenido al jergón. Bajo el mar no existía el efecto rebote y tenía la impresión de que aún tardaría un poco en familiarizarse con él.

- Lo tuyo no es normal... -la ceja de Meg se elevó por encima de la otra-. En fin. Al tema. ¿Te llamas...?

La sirena dibujó su nombre con los labios con la mayor claridad que pudo.

- ¿Agies? -la cara de espanto de Meg le provocó una carcajada silenciosa. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo, ésta vez haciendo la forma solo de la letra "A".

- A -repitió Meg. Ésa no fue difícil.

Vocalizó ahora el "Ri"

- ¿Di? -aventuró Meg. Ariel negó-. ¿Gi? ¿Si? -siguió probando hasta que dio con la combinación correcta-. Ari -enlazó.

Ariel moduló sin sonido la última sílaba de su nombre, bajo la atenta mirada de Meg. Reparó entonces en que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. No era un color muy común.

- ¿Es? ¿En? ¿El? -Ariel le tocó el brazo para que se detuviera-. ¿Ariel? -la pelirroja asintió energéticamente y Meg sonrió-. Ariel. Es bonito -dijo, tras pensárselo un poco-. Me gusta.

Ariel le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha. Lo sabía. Su padre solía decirle que no existía nombre más bonito que aquel. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al pensar en él. Ahora que el enfado había desaparecido, la perspectiva de no volver a verle le parecía dolorosa. Se obligó a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, y más cuando Meg volvió a hablar.

- Será mejor que te acuestes y duermas un poco -dijo, abandonando el colchón y dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

Ariel se levantó también y trató de hacerle gestos para que se acostara ella en la cama. Le estaba haciendo un favor dejándola quedarse allí, no iba a robarle también su lugar de descanso.

Meg le restó importancia.

- Es solo por una noche. Además, no será la primera vez que me quedo dormida aquí.

Ariel la miró, no demasiado convencida.

- De veras. Acuéstate.

Terminó por obedecer. Estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir. En cuanto se acostumbró al suave tacto del colchón, sus ojos se cerraron sin esfuerzo alguno.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meg contempló dormir a Ariel. Pequeños rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por las desgastadas cortinas. Aún era temprano. Si se daba prisa, estaría de vuelta en menos de una hora. Silenciosamente, se incorporó, se cambió de ropa y salió de casa, dejando a la muchachita en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sebastián sacó la cabeza por las sábanas y pellizcó levemente a Ariel en el brazo. La pelirroja se despertó de un salto.

- Tu protectora acaba de marcharse -dijo en tono acusatorio.

Ariel miró la puerta cerrada de la casa y se encogió de hombros. El cangrejo comenzó a agitar las tenazas.

- Es ella la que tiene que indicarte el camino a palacio, ¿recuerdas? No puedes separarte de ella, princesa. Ya ha pasado un día. Sólo quedan seis.

Ariel frunció el ceño. No hacía falta que se lo recordase, lo tenía muy presente. Se levantó con pesadez y se acomodó la capa que Meg le había regalado el día anterior. Si no hacía mucho que se había marchado, la alcanzaría.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ariel estuvo a punto de perderla de vista en más de una ocasión. Era la primera vez que estaba en un mercado y sus ojos vagaban por cada pequeño rincón. Sabía de su existencia gracias a los libros, pero nada tenían que ver las escuetas palabras de los cuentos con encontrarse metida de lleno en aquel lugar. El vivo colorido de las paradas, los regateos de los clientes, las conversaciones triviales en medio de la calle, la multitud moviéndose en desorden... Había algo mágico en aquel sitio.

- Ariel, céntrate -dijo Sebastián señalando a Meg, que caminaba unos metros por delante, ignorando que la siguiesen.

Ariel fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese? ¿Ponerle un collar para que no se alejara? Solo había ido al mercado, no es como si fuera a dejarla tirada. Seguramente querría comprar algo de comida. La gente normal comía, de hecho. Sus tripas hacía un buen rato que le recordaban aquel hecho.

Meg se detuvo en uno de los puestecitos y comenzó a charlar con el tendero, momento que Sebastián aprovechó para sacar su cabecita roja por entre los pliegues de la túnica.

- Si solo venía a comprar, ¿por qué no te ha avisado? ¿Ha preferido dejar a una desconocida sola en su casa? Raro como poco.

Ariel puso los ojos en blanco. A Sebastián solían asaltarle con frecuencia aquel tipo de delirios conspiratorios. Ventajoso a la hora de tratar asuntos de gobierno, pero un auténtico dolor de cabeza en las situaciones más cotidianas. El cangrejo veía sombras donde no las había. ¿Qué tenía de raro ir a comprar una mañana cualqu...? Espera, ¿acababa Meg de meterse una manzana bajo la capa? Se apoyó contra el poste de madera tras el que se había ocultado y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. No, Su vista no la engañaba. Meg aprovechaba cualquier pequeño despiste del vendedor para ocultar piezas de fruta bajo la ropa.

Los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron sorprendidos; casi tanto como los de Ariel.

- Genial. Sencillamente genial. Te alojas en casa de una ladrona. Esto no podría ir mejor. Si tu padre se enterara...

A falta de voz para decirle que se callara, Ariel trató de darle un capón, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, en medio de la transitada calle. Un par de señoras se ofrecieron a ayudarla a levantarse mientras varias personas la miraban. Meg incluida. Su rostro detonaba sorpresa y, por qué no decirlo, enfado. Aquella distracción hizo que una escurridiza manzana resbalara por el interior de su túnica hasta el suelo. Rodó hasta los pies del tendero, que enrojeció hasta las orejas al verla.

- ¡Ladrona! -bramó.

Meg echó a correr. Pasó por su lado, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella calle arriba.

Los gritos del vendedor las acompañaron un buen trecho.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Caminaron en silencio. Meg no abrió la boca y Ariel, aparte de que no hubiese podido hablar ni de haberlo querido, tampoco intentó que lo hiciera. Estaba enfadada, no cabía duda. Supuso que no era para menos. _Me he inmiscuido donde no me toca. _

Llegaron hasta la playa. Meg se sentó sobre una roca y Ariel, no demasiado segura, se sentó a su lado. Las olas rompían contra el risco y el aroma de la sal embriagaba el aire.

- Toma -Ariel miró sorprendida la manzana que Meg le ofrecía y por un momento dudó-. Reticencias a un lado, bonita. Es mejor que morirse de hambre, ¿no crees?

_Sí, está enfadada._ Ariel cogió la manzana y le dio un suave mordisco. Estaba hambrienta. Meg pareció darse por satisfecha y sacó otra manzana para ella.

- ¿Decepcionada? -preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Ariel negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de comer. Guardó el último trozo para Sebastián.

- Mentirosa.

Ariel no dijo nada. Primero, porque no podía y segundo, porque tampoco se le ocurría qué decir.

- Sé que no está bien, pero tengo que comer, ¿sabes? No tengo dinero y del aire no puedo vivir.

La pelirroja asintió. Lo entendía. Le chocaba, pero lo entendía. De pequeña solía jugar con un chico llamado Urchin. El muchacho era huérfano y también robaba para sobrevivir. Ariel nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera a Flaunder. No juzgaba el robar para subsistir, y desde luego no pensaba montar un drama por tres o cuatro piezas de fruta (menos aun habiendo comido de ellas sin haber tenido que hacer nada).

- Intento siempre coger lo justo para sobrevivir. No soy avariciosa. Solo quiero... -Meg siguió con sus justificaciones hasta que Ariel le puso una mano en el brazo. Calló al momento y la miró. La sirena le dedicó una sonrisa. _Está bien_, quiso decirle. _No pasa nada_. Fue la primera vez que realmente lamentó el no poder hablar. Afortunadamente, Meg pareció entenderla. Suspiró aliviada y desvió sus ojos hacia el mar.

- No sé de dónde vendrás tú, pero te aseguro que aquí la vida no es fácil. Eres extranjera, ¿verdad?

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Ariel. Miró al mar y rió. No iba del todo desencaminada, la verdad. Asintió.

- ¿De dónde?

Ariel señaló las olas, divertida.

- ¿Del otro lado del mar?

La sirena negó, sonriente. Meg arqueó una ceja.

- Entonces, ¿de dónde?

Ariel volvió a señalar el océano y su compañera resopló.

- Qué difícil se me hace entenderte -se quejó.

Ariel se echó a reír sin poderlo evitar. Le gustaba aquella chica. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, disfrutando del sonido de las olas y de las gaviotas planeando sobre la costa, muy cerca la una de la otra. Sus brazos casi podían rozarse. Frunció el ceño cuando Meg se levantó de un salto, rompiendo la atmósfera de tranquilidad que se respiraba.

- Vamos -le dijo, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ariel la miró sin comprender.

- A ver al príncipe -aclaró.

_Oh._

Ariel aceptó la mano de Meg y se levantó. Por una fracción de segundo había olvidado para qué estaba allí.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meg fue testigo de cómo a Ariel casi le daba un infarto cuando el hombre que las recibió en palacio les dijo que el príncipe no podía atenderlas.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Meg. Al menos que una de las dos mantuviese la compostura.

- Una serie de eventos conmemorativos requieren de la presencia de su majestad -explicó el anciano hombre con calma-. Se encontrará ocupado toda la semana.

El hombre desapareció tras la enorme puerta del vestíbulo y Ariel comenzó a pasearse de arriba a abajo. Estaba pálida y sus ojos miraban a ningún sitio. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

A Meg la chocó verla así.

- Ariel, tranquilízate -le dijo-. Es solo una semana. ¿Puedes esperar?

Ariel la miró. Sus ojos brillaban con peligrosidad. _No, no puede esperar. _Meg se sentía impotente.

- No puedo hacer nada, Ariel... Lo siento...

El pecho de la pelirroja comenzó a subir y a bajar a un ritmo vertiginoso. Meg le agarró la cara con las manos y la obligó a mirarla.

- Cálmate –no funcionó-. Averiguaremos a qué clase de eventos asiste y lo interceptaremos allí, pero cálmate.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza y rebeldes lágrimas comenzaron a golpear con fuerza sus pómulos. Meg la abrazó con cuidado y dejó que enterrara la cara en su hombro. No supo por qué lo hizo. Solo sabía que ver sus lágrimas correr mejilla abajo era algo que no podía soportar.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meg se recorrió el pueblo de arriba a abajo. Preguntó a los transeúntes, llamó a las casas, paró a los carros e interrogó a los vendedores y dependientes. Algunos de ellos le hablaron de un espectáculo de marionetas a las afueras de la ciudad. Conmemoraba el nacimiento del tatarabuelo del príncipe, fallecido muchos años atrás. Meg cantó hurra mentalmente. Si su propio bisnieto no acudía a aquel acontecimiento, apaga y vámonos.

- Mañana por la mañana iremos a ver si podemos hablar con él -le dijo a Ariel con suavidad.

Ariel la miró, enormemente agradecida. Gesticuló un _Gracias_ con los labios y Meg se encogió de hombros. _No tiene importancia_, le dijo.

Aunque, muy en su fuero interno, no entendía por qué diablos se estaba tomando tantas molestias.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sebastián se encogió cuando un clamoroso trueno hizo temblar la casa entera de Meg. Era de noche. La lluvia caía sin tregua, repiqueteando contra el tejado y las ventanas. Meg había accedido a dejar que Ariel se quedase otra noche más bajo la condición de que cuando hablase con el príncipe, se marcharía. Ariel había aceptado. La muchacha le había dejado ropa limpia y Ariel, que por un momento parecía haber olvidado la presencia de su pequeño y rojo amigo en el bolsillo de la capa, la dejó tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo.

Otro estruendoso trueno resonó, esta vez con tanta fuerza que un escalofrío le recorrió las tenazas. Se abrió paso entre los pliegues de la capa y sacó la cabeza por el bolsillo para echar un vistazo. Ariel estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, abrazada a sus piernas y mirando por la ventana con expresión de pánico. Meg, en cambio, estaba sentada sobre su roñoso sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y con un libro abierto sobre sus muslos. Miró un momento hacia la cama y se rió.

- Que seas extranjera no justifica que no estés familiarizada con las tormentas. En serio, ¿de dónde diantres has salido?

Sebastián frunció el ceño, pero Ariel se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo mientras miraba apurada la ventana empapada. Meg se reía de ella.

- Va a ser un show cuando apague la vela y la oscuridad se cierna sobre ti sin piedad alguna...

Ariel abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento pareció que iban a salírsele de la órbita. Empezó a mover los labios y a hacer gestos con los brazos. Meg no dejaba de carcajearse.

- Que no te entiendo, no lo intentes -se levantó, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y agarró la vela-. Además, no puedo dejar la llama prendida toda la noche. ¿Quieres incendiar la casa o qué?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, pero sus brazos no dejaban de moverse cual molinos. Seguramente para ella aquel lenguaje corporal tenía algún significado, pero Sebastián no lo entendía y al parecer Meg tampoco. O sí, porque de repente sonrió con ternura, dejó la vela en el suelo y se tumbó junto a Ariel.

- No es la primera vez que duermo con una chica porque tiene miedo a las tormentas, ¿sabes? -rió Meg con delicadeza. Ariel, por algún extraño motivo, ya no se mostraba tan alterada-. Lo único que ella tenía cinco años, no... ¿dieciséis? -aventuró. Ariel alzó ambas cejas y asintió, sorprendida-. ¿En serio? -Meg parecía sorprendida también- Vaya, a la primera. Qué buena soy -volvió a reírse y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada. Ariel, sin apartar los ojos de ella, hizo lo mismo. Algo en su mirada hizo que Sebastián arqueara una ceja-. Era la hija de una vecina. Me pidió si podía cuidar de ella unas horas con tan mala suerte que empezó a llover y a tronar. Tenía la misma exacta expresión de terror que tú -Ariel le sacó la lengua, cosa que solo hizo que las risas de Meg fueran en aumento-. Eres muy parecida a ella, en realidad. Tu actitud me recuerda a veces a la de una niña -La princesa puso cara de ofendida y le dio la espalda, aunque Sebastián vio que sonreía contra la almohada. Meg trató de que volviese a darse la vuelta-. Oh, vamos, no te enfades, sabes que tengo razón. Ariel ¡Eh! Ariel, no me ignores. Ariel... -como vio que la muchacha seguía pasando de ella optó por hacerle cosquillas. La pelirroja comenzó a retorcerse y a tratar de zafarse de Meg entre carcajadas silenciosas-. Ah, ahora sí, ¿no? Pues no te dejo. Así aprenderás que a mí no se me ignora.

La batalla duró unos minutos. Ni siquiera el fagor de la tormenta logró inmutarlas. Perdidas en aquella peculiar pelea, ninguna de las dos pareció ser consciente de lo que las rodeaba.  
Sebastián contemplaba la escena boquiabierto, consciente del extraño rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

Lo que el cangrejo no sabía es que, bajo las profundidades del mar, oculta en una oscura cueva de piedra gris, Úrsula también observaba la escena a través de su pequeña bola de cristal. La tétrica sonrisa que perfiló le bruja le hubiese puesto el vello de punta.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Eric desvió los ojos de la función unos segundos. A pesar de la excelente labor que estaban haciendo los muchachos del club de teatro a la hora de dar forma a la figura de su tatarabuelo sobre el escenario, algo fuera del escenario llamó su atención. Los guardias que rodeaban el reducido número de asientos que habían reservado para él y los que lo acompañaban estaban armando un inusual jaleo. Trató de ver por encima de sus cabezas, pero no lo consiguió. Habían formado un pequeño círculo al pie de las gradas y sus voces comenzaban a elevarse, algo también poco frecuente en ellos. Eric se inclinó hacia Grimsby y le susurró al oído:

- Oye, ¿sabes qué está pasando ahí abajo?

Su consejero llevaba ya un buen rato pendiente del alboroto que se había formado y que cada vez acaparaba más miradas.

- Nada, alteza. Solo son un par de muchachas. Creo que desean hablar con usted.

Eric frunció el ceño y trató de volver a centrar su atención en la obra, pero al vocerío de sus guardias ahora se había sumado el de una de las chicas.

- ¡Por favor, solo queremos hablar con él!

Grimsby chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, pero Eric se levantó de su asiento y bajó las escaleras con paso resuelto.

- ¡Alteza! -lo reprendió Grimsby a lo lejos, pero el príncipe no le hizo caso. Quizás era importante. Además, estaban distrayendo al público. Uno de sus guardias trató de barrarle el paso, pero Eric le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle.

- Relájate. Solo quieren hablar. Voy a ver qué desean y si notáis que algo raro pasa, intervenid.

A regañadientes, el fornido hombre alzó la mano y, poco a poco, el resto de guardias se apartaron para dejar paso al príncipe. Sonriendo, Eric se acercó a las muchachas, pero su sonrisa desapareció al reparar en la chica pelirroja que, cabizbaja, se escondía detrás de la muchacha morena, responsable y dueña de los gritos. Solo necesitó mirarla una vez para reconocer aquellos ojos y aquel pelo. Una sola mirada para que su corazón diera un vuelco.

_Es ella_

La chica que le había salvado de una muerte segura aquella nefasta noche de tormenta.

Cerró los ojos y trató de que su acelerada respiración volviera a la normalidad. No podía precipitarse. Tal vez solo se le parecía. Recompuso su sonrisa y se acercó a ellas.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que un par de muchachas necesitan hablar conmigo. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

Les habló a las dos, pero fue incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la joven pelirroja.

- En realidad, alteza, es mi amiga la que necesita hablar con usted.

La castaña se apartó un poco y la chica pelirroja alzó los ojos. Eric tuvo que tensar el cuerpo entero para no perder el equilibrio. El vivaz brillo de aquellos ojos lo hizo estremecer. Era ella, no cabía duda.

- Aunque - fue la morena la que volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación- no puede hablar, por lo que tal vez necesite armarse de paciencia para llegar a entenderla.

En su voz había cierta sorna, pero Eric no lo encontró gracioso. _No puede hablar._ Entonces, ¿significaba eso que no se trataba de la muchacha que lo había salvado? El nudo en su garganta se deshizo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su cara no trasluciera la desilusión que sentía.

Pero un momento. ¿Estaba realmente seguro que la muchacha le había hablado, en aquella playa, estando medio inconsciente? Realmente, lo único que recordaba con la suficiente claridad era aquel pelo color fuego cayéndole por los hombros y sus ojos azules mirándolo con intensidad a través de sus largas pestañas. Respiró hondo y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

- En ese caso -esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas al hablar- será mejor que me acompañes a palacio al terminar la representación. No estamos en el sitio más adecuado para hablar -miró a su alrededor y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaban atrayendo más atención que la propia obra-. Trataré de ayudarte en lo que necesites. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que haga falta en palacio, mientras tanto.

La pelirroja se aferró a la mano de la muchacha morena que la acompañaba y lo miró con nerviosismo.

- Ariel -protestó la chica en cuestión.

- _Podéis_ quedaros el tiempo que haga falta -rectificó el príncipe, comprendiendo al vuelo lo que aquella mirada significaba. Sonrió. Quizás entenderla no se convertiría en una tarea tan ardua después de todo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meg paseó los ojos por la habitación con dilación, tratando por todos los medios de que su mandíbula no se descolgara. Era enorme. Las paredes de un blanco inmaculado estaban decoradas con preciosos cuadros de temática marítima. A mano derecha había dos camas cubiertas con pulcras sábanas rosadas y dos armarios enormes de madera de pino justo al lado de la puerta. Meg se sintió sobrecogida. No había visto nunca tanto lujo junto. ¿En serio podían dormir Ariel y ella allí?

La pelirroja la agarró de la manga y Meg se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué?

Ariel la miró con gesto culpable y dibujó un _Gracias_ con los labios.

- ¿Por qué?

La muchacha hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la habitación. Meg sonrió.

- De nada -dijo, colocándose debajo de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes-. Nunca he estado en palacio. A lo mejor puedo mangar algo -descolgó la pintura y la sospesó con las manos-. ¿Cuánto crees que me darían por esto?

Ariel se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mientras una sonrisa traviesa asomaba por su cara.

- Es broma -rió Meg-. Te dije que yo solo robo para sobrevivir. Además, es muy feo.

Ariel se echó a reír y Meg descubrió con asombro que el pecho se le henchía cada vez que lo hacía.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

El príncipe les dio permiso para pasearse por todo el palacio, así que Ariel arrastró a Meg a pasear por los jardines.

- ¿Tú no sabes ir solita a los sitios? -le preguntó la muchacha son sorna-. No soy tu niñera, ¿sabes?

Ariel asintió con la cabeza un par de veces con gesto de burla.

- Eso, tú dame la razón como a los locos -bufó la morena.

Ariel sonrió y se sentó a la sombra de un enorme olivo. Meg se tumbó a su lado.

- Qué bien se está -dijo, cerrando los ojos.

La pelirroja asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco. Tal y como les habían dicho la primera vez que fueron a palacio, Eric tenía compromisos que atender durante todo la semana y solo las acompañaría durante la cena. Ni siquiera había podido quedarse a solas con él aún, a pesar de que el muchacho le había prometido el día anterior que hablarían en cuanto llegasen a palacio. Ariel comenzaba a inquietarse. Solo le quedaban cuatro días para hacer que el príncipe se enamorara de ella. No era mucho tiempo si lo pensaba fríamente. No podía perder ni un segundo más.

A su lado, Meg suspiró. Ariel dio un respingo y la miró. La muchacha se había quedado dormida. Varios mechones le cubrían el rostro y, sonriendo, Ariel se los apartó. Lo cierto es que estaba muy bonita cuando dormía. Una rebelde hoja aterrizó sobre la sonrojada mejilla de la morena. Divertida, Ariel se inclinó sobre su rostro y sopló. La hoja voló de nuevo y Ariel se rió. Meg volvió a suspirar. Su cálido aliento le acarició la nariz. Ariel dejó de reír al instante y contempló hipnotizada los labios entreabiertos por los cuales había escapado aquel sutil soplo de aire. Fue consciente entonces de lo cerca que estaba de ella pero, por algún extraño motivo, no consiguió apartarse. El corazón comenzó a latirle a un ritmo desenfrenado. Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, recorrió con el dedo el contorno de los labios de la muchacha. Meg no reaccionó ante el roce. Sus párpados se mantuvieron firmemente cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su pausada respiración. Arel tragó saliva. Un extraño calor se apoderó de sus mejillas y cuando se dio cuenta de que apenas unos centímetros separaban sus labios de los suyos, se levantó. Asustada y con la adrenalina por las nubes, salió de allí corriendo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Eric miró con gesto severo a su amigo y consejero.

- No me mire así, alteza. Solo he preguntado cuánto tiempo piensan permanecer nuestras "huéspedes" en palacio.

- No le sé, Grimsby... El tiempo que haga falta.

- ¿El tiempo que haga falta para qué?

Eric se peinó el pelo con los dedos. Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Suspiró y dejó caer el peso de su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho, Grimsby...

El anciano levantó ambas cejas.

- Sería la primera vez, alteza.

- Creo que la chica pelirroja fue la que me salvó aquella noche, cuando me caí al mar. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

Grimsby lo miró con expresión impenetrable. Eric no hubiese sabido decir qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos instantes.

- ¿Está seguro?

- No -reconoció el príncipe-, pero... Tengo la ligera sospecha de que es ella.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ariel estaba rara. Meg la encontró en la habitación, de pie, embobada mirando un cuadro de sirenas y tritones.

- Gracias por dejarme tirada -le dijo, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. Se había despertado sola en medio del jardín y durante más de media hora estuvo esperando como una tonta a que volviese. Ariel la miró de soslayo un momento y volvió a clavar los ojos en el cuadro. A Meg le extrañó aquel gesto. No solía mostrarse nunca tan apática.

- ¿Te gustan las sirenas? -le preguntó, solo por hablar de algo.

La pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño antes de asentir. Dio media vuelta, se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la barbilla. Meg se rascó la nuca.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

Ariel asintió contra la almohada y cerró los ojos. Meg se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándola durante un largo rato con la agria sensación de que algo andaba realmente mal.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

La primera cena en palacio fue tensa. Cenaron a solas con el príncipe y su consejero Grimsby. Eric se mostró atento y encantador durante toda la velada, pero Ariel parecía ida, como si en realidad no estuviese allí. Meg estuvo tentada de lanzarle una servilleta a la cara. Llevaba días haciendo lo imposible y más para que pudiese hablar con el monarca y, ahora que por fin lo tenía enfrente, apenas se dignaba a mirarlo. Dio un largo sorbo de vino para tranquilizarse y contestó cortésmente a las preguntas que el anciano amigo del príncipe le hacía con el claro objetivo de rellenar aquel absurdo silencio de alguna forma.

Cuando la velada terminó y ambas se levantaron, Eric las detuvo. Bueno, más bien detuvo a Ariel.

- Me preguntaba si querrías pasear conmigo por los jardines -ni el título de monarca ni su exquisito vocabulario y entonación impidieron que el muchacho se ruborizara.

Meg, por simple y mera cortesía, dio un paso atrás para apartarse de Ariel y, por un momento, la muchacha la miró dolida. Meg parpadeó confusa ante aquel gesto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Grimsby carraspeó.

- ¿Ariel? -comenzó a impacientarse Eric. Seguramente empezaba a temerse una negativa.

Meg vio cómo Ariel suspiraba contra el cuello de su blusa. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia el monarca, una sonrisa apareció dibujada en su cara por primera vez en toda la noche.

Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó al joven príncipe una sutil reverencia.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meg observó sentada desde la cama cómo Ariel buscaba un vestido en el armario de la habitación. No entendía por qué no se decidía por uno ya. Llevaba más de veinte minutos con las manos perdidas en el ropero mientras las prendas volaban por la habitación.

- Creo que el príncipe te ha dicho de salir esta noche, no de aquí a un mes -Ariel no se dio la vuelta y Meg no entendía el porqué de su propio mal humor. Era lógico que quisiese estar guapa para él. A fin de cuentas, hablar con el príncipe era lo que buscaba desde el principio. Qué menos que estar presentable para la ocasión.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquella extraña opresión contra el pecho?

Jugueteó con los pliegues de la sábana un rato hasta que, finalmente, sus labios se despegaron.

- Voy a marcharme.

Ariel, aún de espaldas, dejó caer un vestido azul cielo al suelo y se quedó quieta. Muy quieta.

- No sé qué hago aquí, en realidad -prosiguió Meg-. Te dije que te ayudaría a que pudieses hablar con su majestad y ya lo he hecho. Ahora podrá ayudarte a volver a casa o a lo que sea que necesites. Eso queda entre tú y él. Yo no pinto nada más aquí.

Ariel se dio la vuelta con lentitud y la miró. Sus ojos, extrañamente brillantes y claros, se clavaron en ella como una daga. Con aquella sensación de ahogo oprimiéndole el corazón, dijo:

- Me iré esta noche.

Ariel no se movió. Permaneció allí, de pie frente al armario, mirándola con expresión neutra. Meg se mantuvo quieta a la espera de que hiciese algo. Lo que fuera. Incluso, por qué no, que tratase de detenerla. Pero no lo hizo. Dejó sus ojos clavados en ella por largo rato hasta que, finalmente, asintió y volvió a darse la vuelta, dejando sus manos perdidas en el armario y a Meg con una sensación tan agria y desagradable en el pecho que las ganas de echarse a llorar se volvieron algo insoportable.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sebastián aprovechó que Meg había salido de la habitación (según sus propias palabras, para dar una vuelta y despejarse) para abandonar el asqueroso bolsillo de la túnica y, en silencio, contempló a Ariel cambiarse de vestido. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas silenciosas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Sebastián no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meg se asomó al balcón de la habitación y observó cómo Ariel y el príncipe paseaban bajo el manto de la noche por el jardín. Le dolía el corazón. Le dolía mucho. Apoyó los codos en la baranda y frunció el ceño. No entendía qué demonios era lo que le pasaba con aquella chica. O, más bien, no quería entenderlo.

- Preciosa noche para el amor, ¿no crees?.

Meg dio un respingo y pegó tanto la espalda al balcón que estuvo a punto de caerse. Con los puños aferrados a la baranda y el corazón a punto de salírsele disparado por la boca, miró a la muchachita de cabellos negros como el azabache que había aparecido de la nada a su lado.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Lo siento, ¿te he asustado? -la dulzura de su voz no armonizaba en absoluto con la frialdad que destilaban sus ojos negros. Meg reparó entonces en que llevaba el uniforme de la servidumbre y se relajó un poco.

- ¿Tú qué crees? -le espetó con cara de pocos amigos. La chica, más que mostrarse ofendida, parecía encantada con su reacción. Esbozó una media sonrisa perversa y comenzó a juguetear con la concha de caracol dorada que colgaba de su cuello.

- No era mi intención. Mis más sinceras disculpas -dijo con empalagosa melosidad.

Meg la miró con recelo. Había algo en aquella chica que no le gustaba, pero no hubiese sabido decir el qué. Aceptó sus disculpas con un encogimiento de hombros y volvió a mirar el oscuro jardín. Eric y Ariel habían desaparecido de su campo de visión. Frunció el ceño y volvió adentro. Silenciosamente, recogió su capa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Te vas? -preguntó la sirvienta.

- Sí -respondió Meg-. Solo estaba de visita.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, la muchacha se materializó enfrente suyo y bloqueó con su cuerpo la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué...? -la mujer la agarró del pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Meg gimió estranguladamente y trató de zafarse de sus manos sin demasiado éxito.

- Pues a mí me parece -la voz de la muchacha, hasta entonces harmoniosa y suave, se tornó aguda y chirriante- que tu visita aquí aún no ha terminado.

Lo último que Meg vio fue los ojos de aquella mujer relucir bajo un fulgor de luz rosada.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ariel caminó con paso tranquilo al lado del príncipe mientras la oscuridad de la noche los envolvía. Eric resultó ser todo lo que esperaba. Era atento, amable y cautivador. Su sonrisa podría haberla dejado ciega y su voz, grave y firme, desprendía un aire de seguridad que habría hecho suspirar de alivio a cualquier mujer.

Y sin embargo, ella solo podía pensar en Meg.

La imaginaba recogiendo sus cosas, cruzando la puerta y alejándose del castillo a grandes zanjadas. Imaginaba sus ojos, su boca, su sonrisa.

Se fustigó mentalmente y trató de mantener enterrados aquellos pensamientos.

_No es el momento, Ariel. Ahora _no_ es el momento. _

De repente, el príncipe se detuvo y bajo la tenue luz de la luna, le preguntó, muy serio:

- Fuiste tú quien me salvaste, ¿verdad? Aquella vez, en medio de la tormenta... Fuiste tú.

Ariel tuvo la sensación de que había estado guardándose aquella pregunta durante mucho tiempo. La suave brisa de la noche se coló entre los árboles y meció sus ramas de un lado a otro. Lentamente, la pelirroja asintió.

- Te debo la vida –Eric, visiblemente emocionado, se acercó a ella y colocó las manos en sus hombros-. Te debo mucho más que eso.

Con cuidado, el muchacho se inclinó. El primer instinto de Ariel fue el de apartarse. A duras penas consiguió refrenarlo y mantenerse quieta en el sitio. _Es lo que querías desde el principio, idiota_, se dijo, cerrando los ojos. Y sin embargo, eso solo hizo que la cara de Meg se abriese paso con más fuerza en su cabeza.

Sintió los labios fríos y secos de Eric contra los suyos y trató de no pensar en nada. Cuando el futuro monarca se apartó, apenas unos segundos después, la muchacha exhaló un suspiro silencioso. Extrañamente silencioso. Entre aturdida y asustada, Ariel comprobó que la voz no había vuelto a su garganta. Se llevó las manos al cuello y trató de decir algo, pero no logró emitir sonido alguno. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Ariel? -Eric la miró entre preocupado y confuso.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, la muchacha agarró su cara con las manos y le dio un rápido y rudo beso. Aquel gesto tomó por sorpresa al príncipe, que gimió dentro de su boca. Presionó con fuerza sus labios, lo atrajo hacia ella, abrió su boca y dejó que su lengua se enredara con la suya. Y sin embargo, cuando por fin se separaron, jadeantes y sin aire, Ariel seguía sin poder hablar.

_No puede ser. _

La sirena se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No entendía nada. El príncipe la había besado a ella. Ella lo había besado a él. ¿Por qué no lograba recuperar su voz? ¿Por qué no se rompía el maleficio de Úrsula? Había cumplido con su parte del trato, ¿por qué no...?

Y entonces, como cien agujas afiladas clavándosele en el pecho, recordó las exactas palabras de la bruja.

_En ese plazo de tiempo deberás haber conseguido que la persona amada se enamore de ti. _

Ariel dio un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_La persona amada. _

Como un jarrón de agua fría, la verdad aterrizó sobre su cabeza.

- Ariel... -Eric trató de acercarse a ella, incapaz de comprender qué era lo que le sucedía, pero la pelirroja continuó retrocediendo de espaldas. Antes de que el muchacho pudiese alcanzarla, susurró un mudo _Lo siento _y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ariel corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, rogándole al cielo porque Meg no se hubiera marchado aún. Dios, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Sebastián, lejos de preguntar, lejos de mostrarse sorprendido, lejos de reprenderla, trepó con sus tenacitas por el vestido hasta situarse en su hombro, justo al lado de su oreja.

- Date prisa -fue lo único que dijo.

Y Ariel le hizo caso.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando, al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Meg, la encontró completamente desierta.

_No_, gimoteó mentalmente._ No, no, no. _

Se paseó por la estancia arrastrando los pies y maldiciéndose una y otra vez por ser tan estúpida. Al llegar hasta la cama, reparó en que, sobre la impoluta almohada blanca, descansaba una pequeña nota.

_Te espero en la playa donde nos conocimos. _

No había firma.

Las manos de Ariel temblaron por algún extraño motivo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

La oscuridad era tan espesa que a duras penas veía sus propios pies moverse por la arena. Ariel trataba de correr, dar zancadas, avanzar, pero la arena y su propio nerviosismo la volvían torpe. Cayó varias veces al suelo y era tal la rabia que sentía que le costaba incluso levantarse.

- No la veo –dijo Sebastián, girando su pequeña cabecita a derecha y a izquierda.

Ariel tampoco. Cuánto hubiese deseado en aquellos momentos poder gritar y llamarla. Tuvo que conformarse con soltar un gruñido silencioso antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo.

- Ariel –Sebastián señaló un punto a lo lejos y, con esfuerzo, Ariel vio que, con los pies sumergidos en la orilla y las olas golpeando sus piernas, alguien se alzaba en medio de la playa.

_Meg_, pensó Ariel. Con el corazón en un puño echó a correr hacia ella, pero a medida que se aproximaba al mar, notó algo raro en aquella figura. Era ligeramente más alta que Meg y la simple forma en la que se tenía en pie era distinta. Se detuvo en seco, a varios metros de ella. La oscuridad impedía que le viese bien la cara. Las olas comenzaron a mojarle los pies con timidez.

- Has tardado mucho, princesa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al identificar aquella voz. Era la _suya_. Algo en el cuello de aquella mujer comenzó a brillar con intensidad y enseguida reconoció la singular concha de caracol dorada.

_Úrsula. _

- ¿Qué has hecho con Meg, bruja asquerosa? –Sebastián también había atado los mismos cabos que ella y, furioso, alzaba la voz contra aquel cuerpo impostor.

La bruja rió con la voz de Ariel y, melosamente, le dijo:

- Calma, mi escuálido amigo. Vuestra chica está bien. Está en mi cueva, durmiendo plácidamente.

_¿Cómo?_

- ¿A qué viene esa cara, querida? Meg es un ejemplar de humana magnífica. Su alma sería una joya para mi colección. ¿Qué tiene de malo _quererla_? –con la tenue luz de la luna reflejada en su cara, la bruja sonrió. A pesar de su bello rostro, aquella sonrisa tétrica consiguió helarle la sangre.

Ariel recordó la extraña bola de cristal que descansaba sobre una de las repisas de la cueva de Úrsula y los lamentos atormentados que de ella nacían. Sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro, y ni siquiera tenía su voz para tratar de disuadir a la bruja de aquel juego absurdo. Presa de la rabia y del pánico, intentó abalanzarse sobre la mujer, pero con apenas un movimiento circular de dedos, Ariel se vio clavada en el sitio, sin poder mover un solo músculo.

- Vaya, pero qué ven mis ojos. Si parece que a la pequeña sirena le molesta que le haya quitado a su amiguita. ¿No tienes bastante con el príncipe, Ariel?

Sentía tanta rabia que Ariel llegó a pensar que los dientes iban a saltársele de tanto apretarlos. La bruja rió desalmadamente y clavó en ella sus ojos negros.

- Tranquila, pequeña. Para tu suerte, estoy siempre abierta a negociar.

Ariel sintió que podía moverse de nuevo. La bruja se quitó la concha de caracol del cuello y se la arrojó a la muchacha, que la cogió al vuelo.

- No pienses que esto significa que nuestro trato se ha roto –su voz dejó de sonar como la de Ariel y recobró su habitual tono afilado-. Nunca lo hará. Esto es, simplemente, una tregua. Para que podamos negociar –comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia atrás, dejando que las aguas del océano bañasen su cuerpo-. Te espero en mi cueva, sirenita. No tardes.

Y tras proferir una sonora carcajada, las olas la engulleron definitivamente.

Sebastián la miró con expresión perturbada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ariel no tenía ni que pensárselo. Se despojó de su vestido y se quedó en ropa interior, se colgó la concha del cuello y, reprimiendo un escalofrío, observó cómo ésta empezaba a brillar con intensidad. Cuando comenzó a sentir un inusual cosquilleo en su garganta y un dolor intenso desgarrándole las piernas desde la punta de los dedos hasta los muslos, se sumergió de cabeza en el agua y echó a nadar.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ariel nadó a toda velocidad. La cola y los brazos le dolían, pero no le importaba. Sebastián a duras penas podía seguirla.

- Ariel… -dijo, respirando entrecortadamente.

La muchacha ni lo miró.

- No vengas –se le hacía raro volver a tener voz-. Esto es cosa mía.

Cuando llegó a la morada de la bruja, se coló en la cueva sin dilaciones. La halló en la misma posición que la había encontrado la primera vez que puso la aleta allí. De espaldas, apoyada sobre sus tentáculos, y con mirada fija dentro del caldero que ocupaba un lugar en el centro de la habitación. Solo que, en esta ocasión, justo al lado de la enorme y roñosa olla, una muchacha envuelta por una burbuja transparente, dormía plácidamente sobre las ariscas rocas.

- ¡Meg!

Úrsula se dio la vuelta.

- Qué velocidad, pequeña. Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ariel trató de llegar hasta Meg, pero la bruja le barró el paso.

- Quieta ahí, querida.

- ¿Qué quieres, Úrsula? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Creí que teníamos un trato…

La bruja se llevó un dedo al mentón y fingió pensarse la respuesta.

- Cierto. Pero las condiciones que rigen dicho trato han cambiado.

- ¿Que han cambiado? –dijo Ariel, poniendo su mejor cara de asco-. ¿En qué han cambiado?

- En que ahora estás enamorada de ella –señaló a Meg con el dedo- y no del príncipe Eric.

Ariel tragó saliva con pesadez, procesando aquella réplica. Porque sí, estaba enamorada de Meg; había tardado en darse cuenta, pero lo había hecho. Y sin embargo, oír aquella afirmación de boca de la bruja resultaba chocante.

- ¿Y qué? –dijo en un ataque de osadía-. El trato era que debía conseguir que la persona amada se enamorara de mí. No se especificó que tuviera que ser del príncipe por fuerza.

Úrsula rió con maldad.

- Parecías más tonta la primera vez que entraste aquí –se paseó hasta la repisa del fondo y, con la punta de los dedos, recorrió la extraña bola de cristal oscuro que, nada más poner la bruja un dedo sobre ella, comenzó a proferir quejidos lastimeros y gritos cargados de sufrimiento-. Sin embargo, soy mujer caprichosa. Y quiero a Meg para mi colección. ¿Qué quieres hacerle?

A Ariel se le puso el vello de punta al imaginarse el alma de Meg dentro de aquella bola, gritando y llorando por siempre jamás. Presa del pánico, y apenas sin atreverse a respirar, Ariel contempló la esfera con expresión indescifrable. Luego, miró a la bruja con la misma expresión. Los labios le temblaron al hablar.

- Tú no quieres a Meg. Me quieres a mí.

La mueca de triunfo que esbozó la bruja le indicó que había dado en el clavo. Rabiosa, Ariel apretó los dientes. Úrsula lo tenía pensado todo desde el principio. La bruja no había tenido intención nunca de jugar limpio. De no haber secuestrado a Meg, se hubiese llevado a Eric, no importaba. Solo quería hacerle chantaje emocional. Ariel apretó los puños. Los ojos le picaban, pero no pensaba echarse a llorar. Tendría que haber hecho caso a Sebastián cuando le dijo que no hiciese tratos con aquella mujer. Tendría que haber hecho caso de las advertencias de su padre.

Sin tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes…

Sin embargo, ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Y no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasase a Meg. Aunque para ello tuviese que…

- Me cambio por ella –dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Úrsula profirió sonora una carcajada. Los gritos que provenían del interior de la bola se volvieron más intensos, más atormentados.

- ¿Puedes repetirme eso, hija del rey Tritón? Creo que no he oído bien.

- Que me cambio por ella.

La bruja se alejó de la bola y, lentamente, se deslizó hasta donde estaba Ariel. Con uno de los tentáculos le agarró el mentón y se lo alzó.

- Adorable –dijo fríamente. Acarició descaradamente la concha de caracol que colgaba del cuello de la pelirroja y sonrió-. ¿Sabes? Voy a decirte algo que te alegrará y enfadará a partes iguales. Creo que la muchachita también estaba enamorada de ti.

Ariel sintió deseos de escupirle a la cara, pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué decirle aquello? ¿Por qué torturarla de aquella manera?

- Muy bien, querida. Acepto el intercam…

- ¡Eh, Bruja! –gritó alguien tras ellas.

Úrsula se dio la vuelta y Ariel pudo ver claramente cómo empalidecía. En el estante del fondo, estaba Sebastián. Sus tenazas sujetaban la bola que segundos antes había estado acariciando la bruja.

- Me pregunto qué pasaría si rompo esto.

- ¡Deja eso donde estaba, asqueroso gusano! –Sebastián hizo el gesto de querer lanzar la bola al suelo y Úrsula se detuvo.

- Para tu información, soy un cangrejo, no un gusano.

Sebastián, haciendo ahínco de todas sus fuerzas, arrojó la bola contra la pared y ésta se rompió en mil pedazos.

- ¡No! –bramó Úrsula.

De la bola rota prorrumpieron estridentes gritos y una mano de humo denso se extendió por la cueva. De entre aquel espeso vapor, comenzaron a aparecer sirenas y tritones de todas las edades y aspectos. Lo menos aparecieron cincuenta. Sorprendidos, se miraban los unos a los otros. Algunos, incrédulos, se tocaban el cuerpo con las manos, incapaces de creerse el hecho de haber recuperado su forma corpórea de nuevo.

- ¡Mi colección! –vociferó Úrsula, lanzándose al suelo y recogiendo uno a uno los añicos rotos de la bola de cristal-. ¡Tú! –le gritó a Sebastián.

Envuelta en aquella nube de gas, y movida por la furia del momento, trató de arremeter contra el cangrejo pero un joven tritón de no más de quince años la agarró de sus escasos cabellos y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que, si bien no pareció dolerle en exceso, la detuvo.

- ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar, bruja asquerosa!

Como si un grito de guerra se tratara, todas las sirenas y tritones que había en la habitación se lanzaron contra Úrsula que, sorprendida, no sabía hacia dónde dirigir sus ataques. Aquello se convirtió en una masacre. La bruja lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, pero eran demasiados.

Una sirena de cabellos castaños agarró un solitario trozo de cristal de la bola que descansaba en el suelo y, dominada por la furia y la rabia de haber pasado años encerrada en aquella maldita esfera, se lo clavó en el estómago. Úrsula gimió, su vientre se tiñó de rojo, y de sus manos dejaron de brotar hechizos.

Llegados a aquel punto, Ariel desvió los ojos. Conocía el final de aquella historia, no estaba dispuesta a presenciarlo.

La burbuja de Meg explotó en medio de aquel jaleo y, sin pensárselo dos veces, Ariel nadó hasta ella, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella fuera de la cueva.

Los gritos de triunfo de las almas liberadas marcaron punto y final a la historia de Úrsula.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ariel arrastró a Meg consigo hasta que consiguió dejarla en línea de costa, semioculta tras las rocas. Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban tímidamente por encima de los riscos.

Meg estaba mortalmente pálida y sus labios estaban teñidos de un color azulado.

_Por favor_, pensó Ariel, colocándose muy cerca de ella y sujetándole la cara con las manos. _Por favor, no me hagas esto. Despierta. _

- Eh. Vamos, dormilona. Despierta –Ariel siempre había creído que Meg estaba hermosa cuando dormía. Y, sin embargo, en aquellos instantes, no soportaba ver aquellos ojos tan firmemente cerrados.

Acarició su mejilla con suavidad y un miedo atroz de apoderó de ella al sentir que, además de blanquecina, su piel estaba completamente helada. Colocó las manos a sendos lados de su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre ella.

- Despierta –le suplicó. Siguiendo la fuerza de una corriente de impulsos, depositó un casto beso sobre aquellos labios fríos-. Vamos, despierta –volvió a besarla con cuidado y comenzó a sentir el peso de las lágrimas. Porque Meg no podía estar… La besó de nuevo una, dos, tres veces, rogándole al cielo que, por favor, despertase. Y, sin embargo, Meg no parecía escuchar sus súplicas- Despierta –dijo con la voz completamente rota, a apenas un centímetro de distancia de su boca.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios y Ariel sintió una oleada de calor en su pecho.

_Está viva. _

Pegó su frente a la suya y esperó a que, con los ojos semiabiertos y adormilados, Meg la mirase. Lo hizo. Parecía confusa y desorientada. Ariel sonrió y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Meg la agarró de la nuca, la atrajo delicadamente hacia ella y la besó. Fue un beso corto. Meg ni siquiera parecía ser consciente del todo de lo que hacía. Seguía estando blanca como el yeso y aunque poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir su habitual color rosado, parecía aún bastante ida. Sonriendo con esfuerzo, se separó de Ariel y dijo:

- ¿Estoy soñando? –su voz sonaba pastosa y sin fuerza apenas.

Ariel rió entre lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. Quiso decirle que no lo estaba, que ella estaba allí, pero un intenso agudo dolor punzante en la cola impidió que las palabras salieran de su boca. Ahogando un gemido, miró la parte baja de sus escamas y con asombro comprobó que éstas estaban desapareciendo. La concha de caracol que aún descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo comenzó a brillar en un resplandor dorado.

Tardó aún unos segundos en entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_En ese plazo de tiempo deberás haber conseguido que la persona amada se enamore de ti. Es decir, que te dé un beso._

_No pienses que esto significa que nuestro trato se ha roto. Nunca lo hará._

Porque, a pesar de que la bruja ya no estaba, su trato seguía intacto. Y las condiciones que lo erigían, también.

Le costaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Meg la quería. La quería. De lo contrario, aquello no estaría sucediendo. Le hubiese gustado bañarse en aquella idea, disfrutar de la sensación cálida de su pecho, pero el dolor le impedía pensar con claridad.

Agradeció enormemente el estado de semiinconsciencia en el que se encontraba Meg. Se apartó un poco de ella y se agazapó sobre la arena, aguantando el dolor y tratando de ocultar el brillo de la concha con su cuerpo.

- ¿Ariel? –gimoteó Meg.

Con esfuerzo, Ariel se arrastró hasta ella e intentó borrar la expresión de sufrimiento de su rostro.

_Aguanta_, se dijo mentalmente. _Tendrás tiempo de explicárselo todo. _

Se inclinó sobre Meg y sonrió. La morena, aún medio atolondrada, correspondió a su gesto.

- ¿No estoy soñando, entonces?

Ariel negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, fue la concha de caracol que refulgía con fuerza en el cuello de Ariel lo que llamó verdaderamente la atención de Meg. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos y en menos de dos segundo, perdió todo el color que sus mejillas habían ganado. Se puso pálida de nuevo. Alzó la mano y rozó con la yema de los dedos el extraño colgante que, lentamente, iba perdiendo el baño dorado que lo envolvía. Con un último fulgor de luz, se volvió marrón.

Recuerdos borrosos asaltaron a Meg, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dolorida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

Ariel suspiró sonoramente.

- Meg… -la muchacha la miró con asombro y Ariel, como si pudiese leerle la mente, vio claramente cómo la posibilidad de que estuviese soñando se le pasaba por la cabeza de nuevo.

- Puedes hablar… -dijo con voz entrecortada.

Ariel sonrió con cansancio y le acarició la frente.

- Tengo mucho que contarte, Meg.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Seis meses después_

Meg se miró al espejo con el ceño fruncido. Las finas capas de tela caían con elegancia hasta el suelo. Era un vestido realmente magnífico. El sastre del pueblo había hecho una labor impecable.

- ¿Seguro que podemos hacer esto?

Ariel, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella tratando de ajustar el vestido a su cintura usando un precioso lazo azulado a modo de cinturón, ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿El qué?

- Casarnos –carraspeó Meg.

Ariel le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora te entran las dudas?

Meg puso los ojos en blanco.

- No, idiota. Me refiero al hecho de casarnos… ya sabes. Siendo dos mujeres. Es raro.

Ariel se encogió de hombros y volvió a la ardua tarea de vestirse.

- El clérigo no ha puesto problema alguno, así que no será tan raro después de todo.

Meg se atusó el flequillo, nerviosa.

- ¿Crees que le caeré bien?

- ¿Al clérigo?

- No –se exasperó Meg-. A tu padre. A tus hermanas.

Ariel la miró con ternura. Desde que le había propuesto celebrar el casamiento en un pequeño barco en medio del mar, rodeada tanto por los pocos familiares de Meg como por los suyos, la muchacha había vivido con los nervios a flor de piel.

- ¿Por qué no habrías de caerles bien? –preguntó Ariel socarronamente.

- No sé. Allí, junto a ellos, eras la princesa de los siete mares. Aquí, junto a mí, no eres más que una don nadie. Ningún padre quiere eso para su hija.

Ariel sonrió, dejó el cinturón sobre la cama, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

- Lo que quiere un padre por encima de todas las cosas es que su hija sea feliz. Y aquí te aseguro que soy la don nadie más feliz que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

Meg sonrió sin poder evitarlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su mejilla chocó contra la de Ariel.

- Te quiero.

Ariel le dio un suave mordisco en el moflete antes de susurrarle un _Yo también te quiero_.

Desde luego, cuando puso por primera vez los pies en la cueva de Úrsula, lo último que Ariel pensaba es que su historia de amor fuese a terminar de aquel modo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de las dificultades, a pesar de los momentos en los que llegó a pensar que todo había terminado, no había día en el que Ariel no agradeciese haber hecho tratos con la bruja del reino.


End file.
